


Risky Business

by nightgoose



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M, Nolan Sorrento Is A Huge Jerk, Sex goes wrong, Wade Watts Is A Virgin, Why You Should Never Fraternize With Your Enemy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgoose/pseuds/nightgoose
Summary: 韦德说了句不合时宜的脏话，索伦托顺水推舟。





	Risky Business

“——想知道我的条件是什么吗？”

站在IOI总部的控制中心里，韦德试着让自己的语气听起来尽可能地令人恼火。“那群董事会成员也在这里，对吧？听好了，舔我的*，我就会考虑。”

根据网络暴力管理法案，你不能在OASIS里说出几个特定的词，比如，*——看，它又被屏蔽了。但你们都知道它是什么意思。

愤怒与厌恶在他胸中涌动不息，韦德重重地将他能想到的此时最具有侮辱性的句子倒了出来，怀着恶劣的快感，等待看到索伦托因恼怒而扭曲的表情。

果然，索伦托一脸阴沉地将接听器从耳边扯下来——看来他刚才的猜测是正确的。索伦托真的有一整个部门在他耳边窃窃私语，源源不断供应各式流行名词。

但接下来发生的事完全不处于韦德的意料范围之内。

索伦托没有试图对他进行攻击——反正这个混蛋也打不到他——也没有切断全息影像，而是问道：

“你说现在？”

“什么？”

索伦托慢条斯理地整理了一下衣服，自命不凡的笑容重新在他脸上浮现。

“既然这里只有你和我——听着，我不在乎我下一分钟要把舌头伸到什么地方里去，我需要的是完成这份该死的工作。两千五百万，外加一次所谓的非正式服务。这个交易对你来说怎么样？”

“我是不会——等等，你说什么？”

韦德发誓自己听错了。你可以在OASIS里面幻听吗？他一直以为不行，但现在他不那么确定了。这不可能是真的，韦德在瞠目结舌中绝望的想。

“……你是认真的？”

“为什么不？”索伦托走到桌边，神态放松地为自己倒了杯水，“如果整个OASIS的未来维系在我能不能敬业地提供一次可能持续不到一分钟的线上服务，我想我还是有责任作出这个小小牺牲的，不是吗？”

韦德感到一阵晕眩。他需要下线，然后充足的睡眠—— _下线，现在，立刻。_ 他对自己命令道。

但人在劳累的时候，身体总会不时失去控制。比如现在，韦德发现自己的嘴无耻地背叛了自己，它说出的句子完全不代表他的原意。

“你为什么能那么确定我只有不到一分钟？”

他听到自己这么说，声音出人意料的平稳。操啊，他在到底在说什么？他发誓自己绝对不是这个意思。

“不太确定，”索伦托抿了口水，放下水杯，转身向他友善地伸出双臂，这简直是韦德见过人类能做出最虚伪的动作，“——所以这就需要你的协作了。”

_韦德·沃茨，下线，现在，在事情完全无法挽回之前。_ 他的理智在脑海中以他姨妈的嗓音高声尖叫；但同时，他也清醒地知道，索伦托在和他玩一场懦夫游戏，他绝不应该首先示弱，索伦托不可能真的舔他的……对吧？

再过一分钟，就一分钟。你没什么可输的，他告诉自己，只是确认一下索伦托又有什么诡计。只要弄清对方的邪恶计划，他就会第一时间下线。他发誓。

索伦托依旧带着那副自以为是的表情审视着他，如同窥伺的掠食者仔细观察着猎物即将露出的破绽。于是韦德故作冷静地环起双手。

“是吗，你可以来试试看。”

···

直到索伦托真的向他走来的时候，韦德彻底感到自己的世界岌岌可危了。

“等等，等等！”他向后退了一步，“我是说，我现在只是全息影像，这也不是我真正的身体，你都碰不到我！”作为示意，他拍了拍自己的小臂，他的手直接从小臂里穿了过去。

“你穿着感应服吗？”索伦托转身走到仓鼠球边，拿起了他的头盔。

“穿了？”

“那就不成问题。”索伦托说道，一边带上了头盔，“想知道为什么IOI只在虚拟色情产业里就能盈利三十多亿美元吗？”

眼前场景流动变化，他们依然在和原先一样的控制中心里，只是进入了虚拟世界，索伦托还是他现实中的形象，而韦德依然是帕西瓦尔——

“我可以向你展示一下我们卓越的服务，”索伦托向他危险地逼近，然后在他面前俯下身来，“感觉和真人体验 _一模一样_ 。”

韦德僵硬地站在原地。

“呃，我不知道你还负责管理黄片部门。”

“如果你点开IOI实习申请须知，就会发现‘可以同时完成多项任务’是录取标准之一。”

所以这他妈是真的。诺兰·索伦托，IOI的CEO，要给他口交了。他浑身发烫，动也动不了。现在是下线的最好时机，但他的理智似乎尖叫着跳进了高温火炉。

索伦托似乎有种生来趾高气扬的本事，就连半跪到韦德面前这个动作都做得自诩不凡，或者至少他自己认为是如此，仿佛索伦托现在正在居高临下地俯身审查财务报表。不是要给一个十八岁小鬼口交。

他抬头注视着韦德，神定气闲地将手覆上韦德的皮带。

接着，一个令人惊慌的念头瞬间占据了韦德的脑海——天啊，他甚至连女孩的手都没牵过，他甚至没有勇气在别人面前脱掉自己的衣服。现实中真的会有女孩愿意看他一眼吗？阿尔忒弥斯会怎么想？他知道别人会怎么讲——韦德，你太胖了，你只是个没人爱的宅男，你为什么不能再高点儿呢？

冷静。他现在是帕西瓦尔，拥有一头酷炫的银发和线条流畅的身体，不用面对现实中超重和低自尊问题，没什么可自卑的，他需要冷静。

“身材不错，小家伙。”索伦托漫不经心地称赞了一句。这没有任何意义，他们两个都心照不宣地明白这不是韦德真正的身体。 _或许我是个现实中是个体重300磅、住在底特律老妈地下室的中年男人呢？_ 这会让索伦托恶心得想吐吗？还是他就喜欢这样？韦德恶毒地想，试图将注意力从即将过载的心跳上转移。

索伦托终于以折磨人的速度解开了韦德的裤子。他舔了舔嘴唇，似乎在用目光审视、测量自己能一下子吞进去多少。韦德忽然对自己初始角色设置时挑选的慷慨尺寸感到庆幸。因为从索伦托皱着眉头的表情来看，这肯定颇具挑战性。

诺兰·索伦托要给他口交了。

诺兰·索伦托要给他口交了。

而他之前甚至没和别人接过吻。

“放轻松，”索伦托说。韦德才意识到自己的身体绷的像拉紧的琴弦，他现在一定看起来很蠢。

_成熟点，像个男人。这不是你真正的身体。_

索伦托一手覆上他的下身，然后试探性地握住了他。

他的速度不紧不慢，如同在进行一场色情表演。这种热乎乎的触觉让韦德不确定自己应该兴奋还是反胃，但他硬了——好吧，兴奋。

一种陌生的感觉战栗地划过他的下腹。索伦托最后一次向他投来一个介于屈尊纡贵和势在必得之间的眼神，然后将嘴巴彻底张开，从下到上，舔了长长的一口，直到含住顶部。

“操！”

韦德跳了起来，字面意义上的，虚拟还是现实中都是如此。这种体验远比他想象中激烈得多，完全不同于自慰。他本能地抓住索伦托的头发，不熟悉的快感让他暴露和疑惧，就好像对方温热的呼吸和口腔的温度顺着皮肤一股脑冲进了他的血液里。

不，这太亲密了。没人这么碰过他，他们不该这么——

“别动，”索伦托在韦德身下眯着眼睛，看不出更多的情绪。他另一只手轻微地抚摸着韦德的小腹，让韦德感到这种火热的感觉正在逐渐扩散，“……当个乖孩子。”

韦德得用全身的力气咬住自己的嘴唇，不让自己继续发出声音。他完全不敢保证自己能搞出什么动静来。——超过一分钟了吗？这简直是场折磨。

实践证明，索伦托有个很紧的喉咙，你需要充分的准备才能把它操开。

第一次索伦托试图把韦德全吞进去的时候，韦德发誓他听到了对方发出了一声细微的、近似于窒息的干呕声。

韦德的脖颈后仰，感官体验像海浪一样把他晕乎乎地冲上云端。这个声音让韦德下意识地低头，发现强烈的吞咽反应可能让索伦托呛住了，阴茎把他的嘴完全撑满，剧烈的口腔收缩差点让韦德直接射了出来。但索伦托没有任何停顿，他把韦德吐了出来，简单地允许自己咳嗽了一声，然后调整了一下角度，再次直直地插到喉咙深处。

他又一次将韦德吐了出来，每一下插得都相当深，然后再次重新开始。

索伦托以精准而冷酷的力度操自己的嘴，仿佛那不是自己的嘴，而是某件一次性器具；好像索伦托正在把自己当做用完即可丢弃的角色物品，给自己下达把韦德吸得神魂颠倒的命令。他顺从而粗暴地满足着韦德的快感体验，用让人发疯的热度始终包裹着他的服务对象，让韦德同时感到强大和脆弱。

韦德毫无防备地注意到索伦托的眼睛。

他想象自己会看到一双掠夺者的眼睛——无情、恶毒，如同蚂蟥，长年累月浸满了数字、交易与商业阴谋，绝不放过任何一个机会榨取利益。但奇怪的是，索伦托的眼睛不符合上面的任何一条。他有一双区于蓝色光谱最中央的眼睛，根据不同的灯光染上不定的色状。它出奇的明亮，此时因为微量生理泪水而染上了一圈湿润的红色，全神贯注地集中在韦德身上。

韦德发现自己的手漫无目的地擦过了对方的眼睛。他被自己吓了一跳。他有种冲动，想碰碰它们，但又不确定。

他们或许不是没有共同点的。韦德没头没脑地想。他们同病相怜，除了这场竞技以外一无所有。哈利迪留下的庞大遗产吞噬了他们的生活，囚禁了他们的目标，成为他们呼吸的意义，让他们生命中的一切为之旋转。他们同样为了OASIS而存活，哪怕韦德想要拯救它，而索伦托想要毁了它。

索伦托聚精会神，没有抬头看他，也没有停下动作。他提动着看不见的引线，统治着韦德喘息的节奏。

在最后几个动作的间隙——他知道他就快结束了，韦德听到身下传来沙哑而清晰的声音：

“韦德·欧文·沃茨。”

韦德冻住了。

“是的，我知道你是谁，”索伦托缓慢地说，他依然盯着韦德的阴茎，手嘴并用，“出生于二零二七年八月十二日……住在哥伦布市凯恩街56号。”

这不可能。韦德难以置信的张大嘴巴，一阵实质的恐惧顺着他的脊背向上蔓延，让他浑身发冷——

“你在三天前最后一次出现在家门前，然后没有再出来过。”

不加掩饰的恶意渐渐在空气中凝聚成型。韦德发出一声半卡在喉咙里的喘息声，快感与本能的恐惧在此刻同时攫住了他，他想要挣扎着退缩，但索伦托以一种无情的力度将他牢牢固定在原地，最后一次将他全部吞了进去,喉咙深处强烈的收缩让他浑身高潮地颤抖起来。

他在这样的情况下射了。

索伦托就像那些色情片明星，把射进他嘴里的一滴不剩地全部咽了下去。一个完美的吞咽动作，他仰起脖子，让韦德看到他喉结缓慢耸动的样子，仿佛一个长长的慢镜头。

索伦托用手背简单地擦了擦嘴，从在地上半跪着的姿势站了起来，拍拍自己的衣服。他们重新回到了现实世界，粘稠的惊惧和愤怒开始在韦德发间爬行蠕动，继而向下，让他浑身发抖。

“你觉得真的会有人在乎哥伦布某个肮脏的贫民窟里发生了爆炸？”

之前零散的片段一一重现，终于聚拢出真实的形状——这个精明冷酷的商人一直知道他会说不，他在一开始就没有期待韦德会同意他的合作。他自始至终都另有目的。

“……你刚才在拖延时间，”韦德说，高潮的余韵和愤怒让他难以呼吸，“好让你的人有时间找到我的住址。”

而他竟然让他得逞了。

他根本不该听诺兰·索伦托吐出的任何一个单词。这个跨国垄断集团生产出的资本婊子。

“而就在之前，他们还告诉我， _帕西瓦尔机灵得很，想拖延他的时间相当困难。_ ”索伦托装模作样地看了看手表，“我想现在他们已经在你楼下准备就绪了，谢谢你，沃茨，我真没想到你让胜利来得如此容易。”

“我现在不在那里！！你不能——”

“人生建议第一条：别以为自己能对一家价值五千亿的全球连锁集团的归属权指手画脚。”

索伦托向韦德露出一个残酷而胜利的微笑，这或许是迄今为止他唯一勉强算得上真诚的表情，仿佛他在韦德的措手不及中获取了极大的满足。“——我终于明白为什么你们这种人会用游戏来逃避现实了，因为在现实里，你和你的那些虚拟小崽子们只能一文不名地腐烂在某条贫民窟的下水道里，像条狗一样死得无声无息；而我，只有我，会找到彩蛋，接管OASIS，得到我任何我想得到的东西。”

“你不能这样做！!你会付出代价的！”

“准备迎接你可怜的现实吧，”索伦托重新侧着头戴上了接听装置，表情愉悦而冷酷，“再见，沃茨，你父母真该教教你，不要过于迷恋虚拟游戏——当然， _假如你有父母的话_ 。”

他听到自己还在冲索伦托不顾一切地大喊大叫，但眼前的景象瞬间坍塌，索伦托一定是直接切断了全息影像。冰冷的恐惧和倒塌的视界淹没了他。不，不，千万别是他想的那样，他将永远也无法原谅自己的。

给他点时间吧，哪怕就一分钟。

当韦德扯下头盔时，迎接他的是远处轰然响起的爆破声，不早不晚，恰如其时地设置在他被传送回来的那一刻。连天的火光点燃了城市的天空，他看到那栋从他十岁起就成为他的家的叠楼在巨大而不容质疑的力量下颤抖，发出了一阵沉闷而可怕的响声。紧接着，在一片尖叫，哭喊与警笛声的合奏中，它最后一次不祥地摇动，四散倒塌在飞扬的尘土中，连同他的现实一样骤然破碎，好像从来没有在那里存在过。

END


End file.
